Restraint
by nambnb
Summary: Kotetsu didn't have sex since his wife had passed away - meaning he had lived in abstinence for 5 years . But now Barnaby is in his mind all the time and his libodo is back full force. What will happen? Prompt answered here.
1. Chapter 1

"Ah, Bunny! Nh...!"

Kotetsu's breath was heavy with his voice being constantly interrupted by gasps and a hiccuped breath.

He couldn't believe this, it was so intense, too intense to even think it could be possible to feel something like that at all.

All he could concentrate on was that pale firm skin and the way those shoulder blades contracted everytime the young body infront of him answered his thrusting hips. It felt good, so good and he wanted more, more of this. Just a little more friction, more tightness around himself, a moan from the blonde calling his name in sheer desperation of wanting to come, too.

It never happened.

It couldn't be provided.

Because even though Kotetsu knew the sound of Barnaby's voice like his own by now, he simply couldn't imagine the young man calling out to him full of passion.

And that broke the fantasy, dumped him from the clouds he had climbed on and left the older man stuck with a frustrated groan from not being able to come.

There he sat, on his bed in his apartment, jerking off to the image of fucking his young workmate - a guy to boot.

Well, a pretty guy: long blonde, curly hair, green, fascinating eyes, rosy lips that spouted pompous things all the time but looked oh so kissable to him, and pale skin stretching over toned muscles. But still he was a guy for fuck's sake!

As far as Kotetsu could recall, he was never ever attracted to guys before in his entire life! He still liked women, very much so, they were pretty, soft and... generally never could compete against his ideal of a woman: his late wife.

But that could hardly be the reason to like guys now! His libido was pretty much non-existent the whole time since her death, which meant for about half a decade by now. Had he been able to just switch to guys so satisfy his sex drive, Kotetsu might have just done so. But there was no such thing as the desire for other people in his bed at all!

He had been in mourning all this time and he still missed his wife - they had known each other since high school after all, meaning they had spent practically half their lives together before she had died. Something like this didn't heal over night, it was a wound deeply engraved in his heart

Kotetsu had cut his family bondings to a minimum and had thrown himself into his work since he had promised to always be a hero to his late wife. He had been desperate to fulfill her dying wish, even as the years had stretched on and the fame of his younger days had vanished to reduce him to a mere veteran past his prime, instead of making him an honorable servant of justice that had worked to uphold the piece of Sternbild for all this time.

His wife had died, his family had grown apart from him (or was it the other way around) and his career was on the brink of extinction. A few months ago he was the most miserable of all heroes.

And then Barnaby came. Barnaby, a smartass kid that constantly lectured him. He was way more loved by everyone and could do pretty much anything way better than the good old Tiger whose experience in combat wasn't worth shit anymore. Kotetsu was reduced to a sidekick, a mascot, something to amuse the audience, like to mock him by pulling him into the spotlight again just to not paying any attention to him at the same time. Oh god how he had loathed that newcomer then.

But on the other hand, as he got to know him better even against his will, Barnaby was a good kid, a honest guy that just clearly stated what he wanted and succeeded in achieving his goal. He was a new kind of hero, someone who'd actively show the world the human behind the mask, even if most of his behavior was kinda staged. He was... interesting, and interesting to a point worth prying into his affairs. Kotetsu had decided that, if he was compelled to team up with this guy, he might at least give Barnaby a chance to be liked by him. And Kotetsu did like Barnaby after he had broken away most of the shells that hid his soft core.

They had gotten closer, they were friends now, like the best-buddies-ever-kind of friends. And after the whole Jake incident, Barnaby even had begun calling him by his name instead of the insult of 'old man' he had used before.

God why was it so erotic to remember the way Barnaby pronounced his first name now?

"Kotetsu-san" he had said, a bit curtly the first time he had used it.

"Kotetsu-san", he had said so many times by now: friendly, chiding, praising, smiling - Barnaby did smile now (like for real, not for the cameras)!

And everytime he said his name, it made Kotetsu unbelievably happy.

And it turned him on.

A lot.

At least in moments like this, when he was alone on his bed with his hands massaging his manhood and his thoughts imagining himself doing the lewdest things with Barnaby.

His groin hurt.

He still hadn't managed to come after his mind had so rudely kicked him out of his fantasies from earlier of taking Barnaby from behind. The mere memory was enough to kindle his appetite again and he closed his eyes to get the images back into his head.

There was Barnaby on all fours facing away from him and his straight back broke into perspiration while Kotetsu fucked him hard. They panted, flexed their muscles together as they rocked in a harsh rhythm. Kotetsu breathed into Barnaby's reddened ears and nipped the white skin of his shoulder with his teeth, while one hand searched for the other's hand clenched into the mattress to cover it, to squeeze it, to reassure his younger partner.

There was more to Kotetsu's feelings for Barnaby than just raw lust.

That awareness nearly hit him off his cloud again, but Kotetsu was too far gone now. He came all over his hands, panting hard as he struggled for air.

God how was this possible?

What had this guy done to him?

He was just exactly his type, that must be it.

He liked women who scoled him when slacking and provided kindness when Kotetsu had a tough time.

Okay, granted that Barnaby wasn't a woman, but he surely kicked him in the ass when he was no good anymore. Hell he had gotten out of that slump which had eaten his heart form the inside out thanks to Barnaby. Well, Barnaby was not exactly the type to provide kindness, much less when Kotetsu had a tough time, but he tried to cheer him up. He was not a woman, he wouldn't start hugging him and tell him everything was alright. Instead, he tried to tell Kotetsu something, a story, maybe some kind of comparison. Hey, he tried and that was what counted, right? Not Barnaby's fault that he was not a cheerful person by nature who could win him over by just telling a bad joke or something like that (on second thought: Barnaby telling any kind of joke was kinda creepy).

Never mind the details, Kotetsu had fallen for this guy - hard - and he was masturbating to his image - a lot these days.

The problem was, the whole thing of having a sexual relationship with his partner was just in his head and would probably never come true.

Kotetsu knew that.

And it hurt to know that.

But he couldn't stop himself from wanting Barnaby, which confused the hell out of him since he had practically lived in abstinence for such a long time and behaved like it was rutting season now.

Antonio was the first to notice, or better he was the first one Kotetsu poured out his heart to, since he was pretty much the closest friend Kotetsu had aside from Barnaby. He didn't appear shocked much, though, he quit it more with a "I knew it." than with any kind of surprise.

"What do you mean 'you knew it'? Was it that obvious what I feel about him?" Kotetsu gave Antonio a view like he had told him something unbelievable.

Antonio looked uncomfortable as he stirred the ice in his drink by swaying his glass slightly.

"Mabye it's not much visible for the people who don't know you as long as I do. But you see, you aren't the type to make friends easily - real friends I mean. You have problems opening up to people even though you approach them with open arms. If I had to count your real friends I would be down to your former boss and me. That's two friends in how many years now? Just two, you see."

"Yeah, yeah, so I'm bad at trusting people, so what?"

"So, Barnaby is an exception, everyone can see that, especially me. So there must be more to it than just friendship."

Kotetsu sighed and ran his fingers through is hair while his arms were supported by the counter of the bar.

"So what am I supposed to do now? It's gotten that bad that I fear I'll get a boner right infront of him if he just so much as smiles at me."

"How about just asking him out?"

Kotetsu looked like Antonio had whacked him over the head with a club instead of making a suggestion.

"Are you crazy? I can't just go and confess to him! If I fail it's goodbye friendship and teamwork and maybe I will loose my job as a hero because Bunny thinks I sexually harassed him or something like that!"

Antonio couldn't believe the train of thoughts his old friend had followed.

"What in blazes gives you the idea Barnaby would do something like that over a confession? He is a professional. Worst case scenario: He's saying no thank you and goes back into barricade-mode like in the first days you guys knew each other."

"I don't want that to happen either!" Kotetsu cried out desperately. "It wasn't easy to convince him to be friends with me and to get our teamwork to the level we have now. Besides I'd rather not loose his faith in me again!" He sighed heavily, took a sip of his shochu on the rocks and started to crunch some of the ice in it with his teeth.

Antonio was at a loss of what to say in this kind of situation, but he wanted to comfort his friend somehow as well.

"Look, Kotetsu. There are pretty much only two things you can do. One is to confess to Barnaby and see what happens and two is to control your sex drive otherwise. You know, it's no shame for a man not in a relationship to visit certain loca-"

"I'm not going to a whore house!" Kotetsu had cut Antonio off with a look in his eyes that could kill in an instant.

He got up from his chair and fished in his pockets for the money to pay for his drink and when he found it, he threw it on the counter like he was about to smash the whole thing. He then only grumbled a "thanks for listening to my problems" in Antonio's direction before storming out of the bar.


	2. Chapter 2

Kotetsu consulting with him as a friend had gone flooey, Antonio knew that. He seldom had witnessed Kotetsu being angry for real, but that evening was more than enough to last him for the next few weeks.

He knew Kotetsu wasn't the kind of guy to treat women like a tool to just satisfy his desires when he had brought up the idea of visiting a brothel, but did that have to mean his friend only could have sex if there were real feelings to it? Kotetsu was a man just like him and as such he had certain needs and it was way better to get rid of that tension than to bottle up his feelings and get all frustrated over it, even if said feelings were as carnal as the need for sex.

How Kotetsu even had managed not to visit places to please his needs over the years since his wife had died, was unintelligible for Antonio. Whenever the subject of conversation turned to some hot woman Antonio had spotted, Kotetsu might have complimented her looks, but didn't seem interested for real. Antonio had taken it as a taboo topic and didn't dare to speak about it since he knew how much his friend had loved his late wife and he feared it would only bring up sad memories.

But Kotetsu had told him he felt the need to get laid after all that time now and Antonio wanted to help his old friend.

But what to do?

Whom to ask when it came to complicated things like hooking up two guys with each other?

A shiver ran down his spine when a certain pink haired hero came to mind.

No wait, that was a an actual shiver running up his spine from his ass! It couldn't be!

He turned around on his barstool to see a black man with pink hair, pink make-up and getup right behind him groping his ass.

Well speak of the devil...

"Oh I so love to squeeze your butt, sweet cheeks. You just have no idea how good that feels. What are you doing here all alone?"

Staring at Nathan's fired up face, Antonio's stomach told him he was going south to have a chat with his knees and it didn't care whether it made Antonio uncomfortable in the least. He broke out in cold sweat and could avoid screaming like a girl at the feeling of the other man's hands still lingering on his ass just barely before jumping off his seat and running for the exit.

Anybody's help but his!

Antonio didn't even want to imagine the price he would have to pay if he so much as asked for the other's advice.

He was a strong man and he was not all that good with words, but he'd rather try confronting Barnaby with the matter himself than to deliver himself up to a guy who scared the living shit out of him if he was in his gay-mode and groped away out of pure fun to harass him.

* * *

And that is how it came that a certain young blonde hero sat at a barely lit table in the backmost corner of a rundown bar in the company of his senior the next evening.

Barnaby seemed more than uncomfortable while his eyes glanced around and found nothing but scratched wooden tables with greasy leather seats around them and the only hint of other people in that 'bar' were certain deep clouds of cigarette smoke and an unintelligible murmur hanging in the air that was accompanied by blurry, outdated music.

"Excuse me, Bison-san, but why did we have to come here? I mean I was fine with going out on a drink with you after you insisted that it was something very important you had to tell me, but that location err... It's not quite what I had expected."

Antonio was somewhat positively surprised Barnaby was able to hold back on yelling about how shabby this place actually was that much.

"Sorry for dragging you out here, it's just that I don't want to risk anyone to eavesdrop on us because they recognized whom I'm here with. And I couldn't ask you in the training center since I don't want the other heroes poking their noses in this either."

Barnaby's look of doubt gave way to seriousness and he straightened his already straight back all the more as he sat across him and listened attentively.

"What is it?"

Okay here it came.

"Well..."

Yes, go on state the problem.

"You see, it's about Kotetsu, he is..."

More, come on, like you practised this morning. Just come out and say it, nothing to loose here, even if he is staring at you!

"Uhm..."

Shit this was hard!

Antonio had to take a sip from his whisky, the liquid presenting itself in a somewhat less clean glass today, before he tried to sort out his thoughts again. He did this for Kotetsu, alright, for his best buddy ever since high school, who was afraid like an idiot over confessing to that blonde guy over there, because he didn't trust himself with being successful or something like that. But Antonio wasn't the one confessing here! He only wanted to know what Barnaby thought about him for fuck's sake, so he could reassure Kotetsu to consider just going for it after all.

"What's with Kotetsu-san?" Barnaby's green eyes still pierced right through Antonio from behind his glasses and the sudden worry in Barnaby's words alarmed the other man all the more. But on the other hand it showed just how much he cared about Kotetsu.

"How do you think about him?"

"Excuse me?"

Blank stare, great.

Why did it have to be such an obvious question?

Well, for one Antonio wasn't a philosopher! So just take it like a man and move on.

"I meant just what I said. How do you think about him? You teamed up with him for quite some time now, but I can't make out whether you are truly trying to be friends with him or just use him to profit from a postive image on tv. I'm just not sure if I can buy your 'we are best pals'-act."

What the fuck did he just say here? He clearly just made Barnaby angry, right? And did he sound like a jealous wife here or what? Better set that image straight at least.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm only asking you because I'm his oldest friend and I don't want you to jerk him around because he is a trusting idiot."

Barnaby's brows furrowed and he averted his eyes as he thought about the question.

It dawned on Antonio that the more Barnaby could think about it, the more complex his answer could be and that usually meant it was way off a true answer, so he interrupted the blonde's thoughts with a sudden yell.

"Don't think! Just answer my question!"

Barnaby clearly didn't understand the sudden hurry of his fellow hero and seemed slightly pissed off now, so he answered with a voice that cut through the sticky air between them like a knife.

"I like Kotetsu-san! He is my precious partner after all!"

Antonio was speechless and Barnaby started to blush a little while he received an outright stare from the bulky guy infront of him. But okay, something like that might be a good start to get to the actual theme inconspicuously.

"You know, if I didn't know you meant 'partner' like in 'workmate' I would have been sure you just told me you love him."

Barnaby stared at him slack-jawed for a moment, before he blushed even more and took a deep breath before his next statement.

"Don't talk nonsense! I'm not in love with this person!" Barnaby had gotten up from his seat and slammed his hands on the table while leaning over to Antonio, who visibly shrunk in his own seat from the impending danger looming over him now.

"And I thought this was a serious conversation! If you just wanted to mock me, you should just have said so! And if you want to have a fight, then bring it. I'm not just good in a fight with my hundred power, you know?"

Woah, this blonde guy really looked like he could kill him simply by setting his eyes on him, but Antonio never backed down on a challenge, so he rose up as well and got into a fighting stance while smiling.

"Okay, I'm game."

"Right here at the table? You are some kind of a blockhead, aren't you?" Barnaby gave him a look like he was a piece of shit not even worth his attention.

"Fine", Antonio cracked his knuckles, "let's get out of here and then let's rumble." He started walking towards the door.

Barnaby just gave him a curt nod and was about to follow him when his cellphone rang. Fishing the thing out of his pockets to see who interrupted him now, his face instantly lit up brightly when he saw the name 'Kotetsu' glowing on the display. He didn't even think for a moment before answering the call with a smile.

"Kotetsu-san. Why are you calling?"

Antonio had turned around when he heard the noise from Barnaby's phone, but that hadn't lead to him standing there like he had turned into a pillar of salt. That was all thanks to Barnaby's behavior, that one-eighty he had pulled. Hadn't he been like the impersonation of fury just a second ago? And now he was talking to his cellphone video screen while smiling like an idiot - a lovesick idiot on closer inspection, if those reddened cheeks were any indication. And did he mention that the blonde smiled already? He smiled full with adoration like a little girl would smile at her lover!

Antonio's mouth twitched as he watched the scene infront of him and he couldn't stop himself from saying something as soon as Barnaby ended his call.

"You are idiots, both of you."

"Excuse me?" Barnaby put his phone away and was back in his mood-of-doom.

"You are actually head over heels over him, aren't you?"

"What?" Barnaby literally fumed and balled his hands into fists, but was cut off of getting all worked up by Antono waving his hands to put him off.

"Ah, don't mind me, I won't judge you, I'd just prefer it if one of you just got out with it and said it instead of playing hide and seek with each other."

The blonde clearly couldn't follow Antonio's thoughts and stood there baffled while the other man just walked away with his hands in his pockets, paying for his drink as he passed the bar on his way out.

Kotetsu that dork, how could he not believe he had any chances at Barnaby if the guy was like an open book to read?

Was he just dumb? Stupid? Immune to this kind of things?

Before he knew it, Antonio had texted Kotetsu a message saying: "I know for sure that Barnaby is as gay for you as you are for him. If you haven't confessed to him by tomorrow, I'll start beating you up everyday you kept your stupid mouth shut."


	3. Chapter 3

Kotetsu stared at his cellphone displaying Antonio's message in disbelief.

For one, how did his friend even arrive at this conclusion?  
For another, what was up with him and wanting to beat him up because he didn't dare tell Barnaby about his feelings?

Hadn't he already told Antonio that it was impossible to confess to Bunny?

Kotetsu sighed and put his phone away.

He had called Bunny just a few minutes ago. Even though he had told Antonio that he was unsure what would happen when he was in the company of his partner, he wanted to see Bunny's face since his talk with his old friend.

He didn't know why he wanted to see him so much. Maybe part of him wanted to make sure that his feelings for Bunny were more than just wanting to hump him like a dog in heat. But even if this was the case, wouldn't it hurt all the more to know his feelings were that serious? He couldn't be with Barnaby like that after all!

Kotetsu sighed and ruffled his hair.

It was too late anyway, since Barnaby had agreed to meet with Kotetsu to have a drink in his apartment already. The blonde had told him he had some kind of issue to settle first, but would probably be home in half an hour. It would take Kotetsu pretty much the same amount of time to drive over to Barnaby's place and he knew the blonde liked him to be on time, so he got going.

* * *

As if fate had ordained it, both of them arrived at practically the same time in the underground garage of Barnaby's apartment and Barnaby, having spotted Kotetsu's jeep, waved at him as the other man got out of his car.

"Good evening, Kotetsu-an."

"Hey, Bunny. Done with your business already after all?"

They started to head over to the lift together and Barnaby smiled at him before he answered.

"Yeah, it was... kinda odd. You know, Bison-san wanted to talk to me."

That statement yanked Kotetsu out of the fuzzy feelings that had overcome him the second he had looked at Barnaby's face.

"Eh? Really?" What had Antonio wanted from Bunny? He couldn't have tried to play Amor, could he? That would not be like that cow at all!

Barnaby hit the button calling for the lift.

"He asked me what I think about you and mentioned something like he couldn't buy our 'best pals act' or something like that. Can you make anything out of this?"

Kotetsu looked as puzzled at Barnaby as the blonde looked at him and then hurriedly shook his head.  
"No clue! No clue at all!"

Barnaby sighed. "Me neither."

The lift's doors openened, both of them got in and Barnaby keyed his floor. The ride seemed to last forever and Kotetsu's eyes wandered over to look at the blonde again. Barnaby blinked around the small room uninterested while his mouth was slightly open like in deep thought. Kotetsu felt himself sucked into those green eyes, even though his partner didn't even look at him. No wait, he did! He had turned his head and answered his stare! Kotetsu's heart skipped a beat just to hammer like crazy as the realisation sank in.

"What is it, Kotetsu-san?"

"Eh? No, nothing! It's nothing! Man, this lift is taking quite long isn't it?" He laughed like a schoolkid caught in the act as he purposefully avoided further eye contact and scratched his head.

Barnaby chuckled. "Well, my apartment is pretty high up. But it shouldn't take much longer now."

And as if the elevator had heard him, the doors swung open again. Kotetsu felt like it would have been better if he had chosen to just ride downwards again, got into his car and drove home as fast as he could.

Why did it hit him so hard after all this time? This cleary wasn't a love-at-first-sight-kind of thing. It had taken a long time to become so fond of the blonde, because it must be soon close to a year since he he knew Barnaby now. But what was so different about now and then? Well for one, Barnaby had behaved like a snobbish brat and had degraded him to be some kind of a necessary evil at first. But now... Wait, didn't he think about the same thing yesterday already? Man, this continued to make no sense, except that he made sure again that he had fallen for Barnaby.

Kotetsu sighed as he entered Barnaby's apartment, which got him the blonde's attention again.

"What's wrong, Kotetsu-san?" Barnaby switched the light on and walked over to his mini-bar to collect a variety of alcohol - mainly for Kotetsu to drink - and waited for an answer while he searched his cabinet.

"Eh?" Kotetsu's voice sounded unnatural to his own ears.

"Don't 'eh' me, please." Barnaby sighed and slightly glared at him from below. "You are awully quiet compared to your usual behavior and way more nervous than normally, too. What are you hiding?"

"Hiding? ME? I'm not hiding anything at all!" If for the frantic waving of his hands or the sudden outbreak of sweat on his forehead, Barnaby was not willing to believe him as he stood up with some of the bottles and moved over to his living room, sighing again.

"I see. Well, maybe you will get more talkactive after you had a drink."

Wait, since when had Kotetsu's visit become an observating mission for the blonde? Kotetsu squirmed inwardly. He knew that strict view Barnaby had pierced him with from a certain someone that had ended up being his wife later on.

As that thought struck him, Kotetsu froze in motion.

So it wasn't so much being his type, he even was similar to his late wife in behavior?

Seriously?

That's the reason for his feelings getting all weird?

Bunny was similar to Tomoe and thus his body thought: "Wooza, back to happy times again" or something like this?

No, no, that couldn't be it!

That was wrong for so many reasons!

Bunny wasn't Tomoe and this déjà-vu-feeling he got when looking at him with his furious expression was a just a coincidence!

They weren't similar at all!

For one, Tomoe had been a woman! For another, she did have grey-brown eyes, black straight hair and pale skin, whereas Bunny was a curly blonde with mint-green eyes and, well okay, pale skin as well. Tomoe had worn glasses when she was in high school, and Barnaby was wearing glasses, too, but Kotetsu wasn't generally into people wearing glasses. Both of them nagged him if he was a klutz, but gave him their sweetest smile if he had been good. Tomoe had always supported him from the backrows, cheered him up if he had had a bad day and created a kind of warmth Kotetsu felt sheltered in. Bunny on the other hand was often unconsiderate, but supported him from the front rows nevertheless (well they were workmates after all) and about a warm and comfortable feeling created by Bunny: negative report!

"Eh?" Kotetsu's train of thoughts was interrupted when Barnaby held a glass of his favorite rosé wine infront of him and looked worried.

"Kotetsu-san, what is on your mind? I can see those cerebral gyrus of yours working and it's giving me a headache."

"It's nothing!" Kotetsu snatched his glass of wine from the blonde's fingers and gulped it down in one go.

"This is wine, Kotetsu-san, it is supposed to be drunken slowly."

"Well thanks for telling me, I had no clue."

That rude comment only deepened the furrow on Barnaby's face and seemed to make him angry as well, but he tried to keep his anger contained and just sighed sharply. Kotetsu regretted his behavior already.

"Sorry, Bunny, I didn't mean to offend you."

"You know, I would never have thought it could be so difficult to get you to talk about your problems, Kotetsu-san, seeing as you delight in prying into other people's affairs so much." Barnaby walked over to his huge window and nipped on his own glass of alcohol, but the fruity aroma of the rosé wine didn't seem to be able to raise his spirits in the least.

Kotetsu looked at him and noticed that for the creation of a comforting feeling two people were probably necessary. Tomoe had just been a natural in sharing her feelings, whereas Barnaby was awkward in handling social contact - which was no miracle considering his traumatizing background. All of a sudden, Kotetsu had the strong desire to walk over to the blonde, to pat his head and to run his fingers through his hair. Never mind his feet and hands translated his thoughts into action and before he knew it, he was already standing next to his partner stroking his hair. And Barnaby blushed. Cute.

"Ko-Kotetsu-san, what are you doing?"

"Hm? I pet you?" He felt like being in a daze and couldn't resist to catch a few golden locks to inhale Baranby's scent behind the blonde's back.

Barnaby turned around to brush Kotetsu's hand away and looked utterly embarassed while he flashed him a stern look.

"I would prefer you to stop that."

"Ah, sorry, Bunny, didn't mean to offend you."

"You said the exact same thing just a few moments ago, you know? What's wrong with you today, seriously."

It hurt.

Kotetsu would have prefered to embrace him, to cuddle him, to kiss him, to-

He needed a drink - badly.

So he mumbled "Its nothing." and walked over to the small table Barnaby had put all kinds of different drinks on and decided for a Scotch.

Maybe he should just get drunk, confess his feelings to Barnaby and call it a joke afterwards, just to see the blonde's reaction. For some reason Kotetsu remembered Antonio's text message telling him, Barnaby was 'gay for him', but looking over his shoulder to that guy he was not interested in him at all. Although he was still red up to his ears, a cute guy, really, getting flustered from a simple gesture like that.

Kotetsu almost spillt his drink as he realized that every other guy would have probably punched him in the gut had he dared to touch them so intimately. And what had Barnaby done? Blushed like a girl and forced his hand away, telling him to stop... Well, Barnaby wasn't a thug or something like that, but he surely didn't belong into the category 'highly sensitive' either. For some reason 'cute guy' was all that came to mind. Maybe 'cute guy adorned with thorns' if he were to formulate it more poetically.

Barnaby looked over to him and their eyes met. Kotetsu must have looked quite troubled to Barnaby again, since he came over and made a face like he was sorry.

"Kotetsu-san, I know you have some kind of a bad day today and I know you are the kind of person to like physical contact, so uhm..." He openened his arms wide and held them out to him. "If it makes you feel better, you can hug me."

Pardon?

Barnaby seemed even more embarassed as he saw Kotetsu's disbelieving face and he cringed a little.

"What? A hug is a gesture of friendship and comfort, right? And I read there is a positive impact of hugs for your health and that it can prevent a depression."

Kotetsu had to stiffle his laugh not to infuriate Barnaby again.

Such a cute guy.

He smiled when he accepted Barnaby's gesture and drew him in a tight hug with one hand on Barnaby's back and the other on his back of the head.

As his hand dove through his locks, he could inhale the blonde's scent again. It was a pleasont sort of smell, sweet but fresh, a little like the taste of the rosé wine the other liked so much. And the hold onto a warm body was so comfortable, Kotetsu closed his eyes to savour the moment.

But there was something stirring inside of Kotetsu that robbed him off enjoying the calm, that made his blood rush and rumble in his ears and his breath heavy.

He was aroused by the feeling of holding the person he desired so close to him.

He didn't want to let go yet, but if he was going to hold on to Barnaby much longer, he was afraid the blonde would notice his growing boner.

What to do?


	4. Chapter 4

Kotetsu had to let go of Barnaby soon, or the other would notice the state he was in. But if they stopped embracing each other, Barnaby would see Kotetsu's dilemma - well he might not look downwards as soon as they parted, but maybe later on. So Kotetsu didn't only need to stop the hug, but to get out of the room, too, with the destination bathroom to cool off.

He felt Barnaby's hands on his back slowly loosening their grip, so he thought it was a good moment to end their embrace here without acting too abruptly. Barnaby looked at him questioningly as they backed away from each other and Kotetsu smiled thankfully, since he guessed it must have been hard for Barnaby to allow such close contact.

"Thanks, Bunny, I feel better already."

Barnaby smiled at him, but Kotetsu needed to hurry, so he added: "But I think I'll have to use the bathroom now, so if you'd excuse me."

Kotetsu gave him a sheepish look and scratched his cheek and Barnaby looked a bit upset, but stepped aside to let Kotetsu go to the door.

God that was so awkward. Kotetsu felt torn abpart between wanting to be with Barnaby and wanting to back away from him at the same time. Hopefully a cold splash of water in his face would help him to cool down again. It would be quite rude to go already after all, since he had arrived at Barnaby's place just a few minutes ago, even if it felt like ages to Kotetsu.

The bathroom door opened and closed with the typically whizzing sound all the automatic sliding doors gave off and Kotetsu pressed the panel next to the door to lock it from the inside as a precaution. As he took a look in the mirror, his face told him he was tensed up all over. Sighing, he held his hands below the water tap and waited for the inbuilt sensor to let the water flow. It was cold, ice cold, but that might just be the right temperature to cool his hot-blooded head down. Kotetsu dove his head into the cold water on his hands once, twice, thrice and a fourth time for good measure.

Fine, his face was wet and goosebumps had trailed down his back due to the sudden change of temperature, but it did nothing to the high spirits his lower regions were in. Wiping his face with a nearby towel, Kotetsu looked down helplessly. What to do to get rid of that bulge in his pants? Maybe thinking unsexy things could help. Kotetsu closed his eyes and concentrated. Unsexy things, unsexy things... Doc Saito in underwear... No wait, that was funny, not really helping at all! And what was that smell disturbing his concentration? It was near his nose... Kotetsu stared down at the towel still held close to his face. It was Bunny's wasn't it? Great, not helping with getting it down if the scent of your desired person hung in the air around you. And why did he have to remember the firmness of the other's body while he had held him in his arms a few moments ago right now? Bunny just had to wear that stupid tight-fitting black T-shirt that enabled Kotetsu to feel the warmth of the other's body right through the fabric!

Kotetsu cringed. His groin told him these kinds of thoughts were not helping at all if he wanted to get it down.

Maybe he should just give up and try for a handjob, if all he could think of was Barnaby anyway.

But wouldn't it be suspicious if he stayed in here for too long?

Well, it was either being done in time or walking around with a boner infront of Barnaby - no choice so to say.

He looked around the small room for something that could serve as a seat, but he had chosen the guest toilet, so the only interior was the toilet and the sink. The toilet seat it was then. As he sat down, Kotetsu's mind told him that jerking off in another person's toilet was perverted to the power of ten, but it wasn't like his embarrassment would be enough to make his dick decide not to be erect anymore.

Kotetsu sighed for what felt like the hundredth time today and unzipped his pants to free his cock that ached in his hands - too much stimulation around him today. Well, at least it wouldn't take much time to release what was pent up inside him that way. Kotetsu began stroking up and down his shaft, his blood began rushing in his veins and made him feel hot. He closed his eyes and tried to suppress moaning Barnaby's name, but he failed and whined "Bunny, Bunny", sounding more desperate with every repetition.

How long was this going to go on now with him chasing an illusion while his partner would never be his anyway?

Kotetsu bit his lip when he felt a sting in his chest and his hand lost its rhythm. It didn't feel too good now. He was using Barnaby for his dirty fantasies and the blonde was worried because he behaved like an idiot around him. Kotetsu's chanting of Barnaby's name was closer to weeping than to an outcry of lust long since.

It knocked on the door and Kotetsu froze on the spot.

"Kotetsu-san are you alright?"

That was Barnaby's voice infront of the door!

He was fucking listening to him!

"Do you need any help in there? I think you were calling my name."

"Wha-? No, it's alright, just an upset stomach, Bunny, nothing to worry about."

"But I am sure I heard you saying my name. And it sounded like you were crying. Please open the door."

"N-No way, Bunny! I'm sitting on the toilet with my pants down, this is no sight worth to be seen!"

"I don't believe you, you were acting strange all evening. I'm coming in now."

"What? No! I tell you, I'm alright!" He couldn't come in, could he? Kotetsu had locked the damn door from inside! But he heard the beeping of keys as Barnaby entered a number code from outside the door to the panel in the doorframe. The security code! It was put on doors like bathrooms and stuff in case a person ended up being unconscious and trapped inside!

No, no, no, no, no! Kotetsu hurriedly stuffed his cock away and pulled his pants up just in time as the door slid open. Not to raise any more suspicion, he operated the toilet and looked at Barnaby with a lopsided grin.

"Really now, Bunny, couldn't you have waited until I finished?"

Barnaby stepped into the small room and scanned his partner from head to toe. The older man was holding his pants up with one hand and leaned on to the lavatory cistern with the other hand. His whole pose seemed staged, since he covered his crotch by raising one leg slightly and pressed his thighs together at the same time.

"Kotetsu-san, is this what I think this is?" He looked straight at Kotetsu's groin.

"Eh?" The older man broke out in cold sweat and squirmed as Barnaby took a step further towards him. His back was bent now and his other hand grabed onto his pants, effectively crossing his arms over his lap.

Barnaby mercilessly stared at him.

"What are you hiding there? Don't tell me you got a hard-on and tried to jerk off in here imagining me in your dirty fantasies to a point you would even call out my name?"

Nail hit right on the head, could Kotetsu sink into the floor now, please?

His face was so hot he was sure he looked like a tomato and his throat was so dry that swallowing was way too hard.

Barnaby reached out to pry Kotetsu's hands away and the older man didn't have enough strength left to fight back any longer.

His still unbuckled pants slid down his legs and his erection stood tall against his boxers like being angry for having been confined in there again.

Barnaby's eyes rested on Kotetsu's most intimate region and the older man inwardly prepared to die the next moment now. But when the blonde looked up to him and met his eyes, he didn't look angry in the least. If anything, he looked a bit disconcerted and a rosy blush adorned his cheeks as he bit his lips.

"So that's how you feel when you are around me nowadays? Since when... I mean..."

Kotetsu couldn't believe this. Barnaby seemed flustered but not offended. And he wanted to know since when Kotetsu had feelings like this for him.

"I...I don't know for sure, for a while now." Kotetsu heard himself speak with a voice way calmer than he really felt. "I cannot control myself recently. I... want you... all the time."

Barnaby's face reddened up to his ears and he looked away at first, then back to Kotetsu's erection, then into his eyes. The blonde gave a low and short laugh, before avoiding eye contact again.

"I guess Antonio-san was right then."

"EH?" What had Antonio to do with this?

"When I met him today, he told me we would be idiots and he said that he would prefer it if one of us 'just got out with it and said it instead of playing hide and seek with each other'."

Barnaby's mint-green eyes met with Kotetsu's amber ones again. "I was offended when he told me I would be head over heels in love with you, but I just feared he might tell you and you wouldn't like me anymore if you found out. Turns out you thought of me in a romantic way, too... or in an erotic one at least."

Kotetsu stood there slack-jawed. He couldn't believe this. Was that some kind of confession he had heard from Barnaby's mouth? His partner was in love with him? Like, for a while now? Since when? But more importantly, did that mean Kotetsu could confess his feelings for the blonde now as well? His mouth worked without getting a word out and Barnaby smiled his sweetest smile at him.

"So, am I right? Are you in love with me, too, Kotetsu-san?"

Kotetsu still couldn't say it, so he just nodded like one possessed and fought for air.

"God, Bunny, this... I can't believe this!"

"Me neither. Maybe a kiss would help?"

A kiss? Kissing those rosy lips? Kotetsu voted for that and took a step forward, cupping Barnaby's jaw with both hands.

"I can really kiss you, right?"

"Go ahead."

And Kotetsu did. He bent forwards and touched Barnaby's lips with his own, softly at first, but then hotter, his tongue slid over the other's lips and asked for entrance which Barnaby granted him.

It tasted so sweet, that hot slick mouth of the blonde. Kotetsu tasted every crook and corner, their tongues entangled in a dance of their own. His hands moved down the blonde's back and reached his ass, squeezing the firm buttocks hiding in Barnaby's cargo pants. While having his grope, Kotetsu barely noticed his partner's hands wander around his back and sliding lower until he felt up his ass, too.

Kotetsu flinched and broke the kiss unsure if he was willing to continue when he had to fight for who was on top in this.

Barnaby seemed to have guessed his thoughts and smiled reassuringly while slightly tilting his head.

"So I can't be possessive of you as well?"

"N-no, that's not it. It's just... I've never thought about it like this..." Sex with a man outside the role of the giver hadn't crossed Kotetsu's mind as of now. Barnaby wrapped his arms around Kotetsu and gave him another sweet kiss.

"Don't worry, you can do it to me however you want, Kotetsu-san. I won't mind either way."

"Sounds like you have quite the experience in sex with a man, Bunny."

"No, not really, it was more experimental, but I'm not a virgin in either doing it with a man or a woman if you were hoping for that. But the point of having sex is to make each other feel good, right? I think I can do this."

Why did Barnaby look so sad as he told him that? 'Experimental' he had called it. Did that mean other people had used him like a toy because of his good looks, or had the young man just been unable to establish a long lasting relationship? Kotetsu wanted to ask but had the feeling it would hurt him and ruin the mood, so he stroked Barnaby's cheek with one hand and smiled at him before he kissed the blonde's forehead.

"Are you sure we should take that step already? Shouldn't we date first? I mean, I don't just want to pounce on youuu-Uwah!"

Barnaby massaged Kotetsu's cock in his pants and gave him a suggestive look.

"I think I'm fine with the order of events. We know each other for quite some time now and with you acting so nervous around me today, let's just pretend this evening was our first date."

Kotetsu grinned a bit strained, mostly since he had to control himself from moaning with pleasure from the nice handjob Barnaby was giving him through his boxers.

"Sex on the first date, Bunny-chan? How lewd." He chuckled and Barnaby answered him with a grin before giving Kotetsu's neck a lick.

"Let's just say I'm pretty impatient."

While the blonde continued to run his fingers up and down his erection and began to neck him, Kotetsu started to get heavy-lidded. He took a step backwards absentmindedly and bumped against the sink, which would have to serve as some kind of support for his elbows now. Barnaby purred against Kotetsu's throat as he reassumed kissing him there and his hands finally pulled Kotetsu's boxers down, so he could touch his bare skin. And he seemed to like circling the older man's glans with one of his fingers.

Kotetsu hissed through his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut. Feeling the real Barnaby touching him like this made his already aching cock even harder. If this continued he would come soon. But Barnaby suddenly stopped and when Kotetsu cracked one eye open, he saw the blonde getting down on his knees infront of him. He couldn't be about to...

"Aaah!"

Oh yes, that was the heat and wetness of Barnaby's mouth around his dick.

"B-Bunny, you don't have to...! Uh that feels good!" Before he knew it, he grabbed a fistful of Barnaby's hair and shoved him onto his cock, contradicting his words. But it felt so fucking nice! Whoever had taught Barnaby how to give head had done a good job.

Barnaby seemed unfazed from Kotetsu's sudden thirst for more and he swallowed him up even deeper, trying to keep up massaging the underside of Kotetsu's cock with his tongue. Judging from the sounds his partner made he liked it a lot.

"Bunny, Bunny, I'm about to... I'm about to come... Watch out..." Kotetsu's hold of the blonde's hair loosened, giving his partner the chance to get away from him if he didn't want to swallow his cum. Barnaby took the opportunity and let go of the other's dick with an audible pop before resuming in licking the lenght, adding a massage to Kotetsu's balls with his hands. His eyes glanced upwards to catch Kotetsu's facial expression and it was wonderful to see him loose it. Due to admiring the view for too long, the blonde avoided a facial just barely when Kotetsu cried out and came hard, his thick spurts of cum hitting the tiles behind Barnaby.

Spent, Kotetsu sank down to the floor gasping for air. He spotted Barnaby still looking at him fascinated and drew him into a tight embrace as if to thank him. Barnaby clung to Kotetsu's shoulders as he listened to the other man breathing hard next to his ear - it was so erotic.


	5. Chapter 5

After his breath and heartbeat were more or less under control again, Kotetsu stroked Barnaby's hair and nuzzled him. He started showering him in kisses - one to the crown of Barnaby's head, one to his temple, one to his forehead - Kotetsu worked his lips all over the blonde's face and neck. Barnaby cuckled at the fondling and tried to playfully fight off the cuddle bear the older man had turned into.

"Kotetsu-san, what are you doing?"

"I'm kissing you. Don't you like it?" He continued his trail of kisses along Barnaby's jaw line.

Barnaby snickernd, since it tickled so much. "That's not it, it's great. But", he finally could fight Kotetsu off by shoving his palm into the other man's face, "does that mean you think we are done already?"

Kotetsu looked at him dumbfounded, before he chuckled himself and leered at Barnaby, licking the pale palm infront of his nose.  
"Who said anything about being done here? I just wanted to worship you with my mouth like you did a moment ago, just a few inches higher."

Barnaby gave him an unimpressed if blushed look, slid closer and put one foot to the floor so that he was in a half-kneeing position. He had gotten close enough to press his groin against the underside of Kotetsu's thigh.

"You know, I'd appreciate it if you cared for my lower regions, as well."

Yes, those were definitely come-to-bed eyes staring at him. Kotetsu swallowed hard, while he moved his hip in a way that stimulated the bulge in Barnaby's pants and forced a sharp draw breath from the blonde's lips.

"Bedroom?"

"Yes."

Barnaby was back on his feet first and gave Kotetsu a leg-up, but pulled too hard on Kotetsu's arm, so the other man stumbled. As if having waited for that to happen, Barnaby flung Kotetsu up to his arms in a swift motion, carrying him princess-style now.

"Hey, Bunny, what the hell-"

"No time to waste."

"Eh?"

That said, Barnaby nearly ran to the bedroom and the automatic sliding door had barely enough time to get out of the way before Barnaby was in the room already, where he dumped Kotetsu unceremoniously onto the bed, falling on top of him in the process. Before the older man could utter a protest, Barnaby was kissing him deeply and didn't stop until he felt Kotetsu relax in his arms again. The blonde didn't waste any time and deftly unbuttoned his partner's vest and dress shirt, impatiently shoving the fabric out of the way to touch the tanned skin beneath it all the while keeping up kissing him. Wthen they finally parted with a thin string of saliva between them and Barnaby licked his lips lewdly, Kotetsu seemed overwhelmed by the events.

"Woah, Bunny, slow down."

"I can't." He had become red up to his ears again. "You are not the only one here who got turned on."

Barnaby reached for Kotetsu's hand and lead it to his groin. "I need you, right now."

Those hot mint-green eyes looked so pleadingly at him it was nearly unbearable, so Kotetsu just did him the favour and unzipped Barnaby's cargo pants to reach into his underwear and gave Barnaby's cock a few strokes. Barnaby closed his eyes and began to moan.

"Ah, Kotetsu-san, touch me more."

Gladly, Kotetsu just needed to adjust their position so that he could touch Barnaby more freely, so he embraced his back with his free hand and rolled both of them around, making Barnaby lay beneath him now. Kotetsu continued stroking Barnaby's cock while he leant over the blonde to kiss his mouth and face, this time deciding the glasses had been in the way long enough and tried to take them off, but the blonde intervened.

"No, don't take them off, I need them to see you."

"Is your vision that bad, Bunny?" Kotetsu had never thought about it, since Barnaby wore his glasses more like a fashion item.

Barnaby looked a little intimidated to have to admit his weakness, but recovered quickly and reached up to caress Kotetsu's cheek with one hand. "Without those glasses you'd look completely blurred to me even on this short distance, Kotetsu-san."

Kotetsu frowned, but Barnaby was not out for pity, he knew that, so he leant into the touch of Barnaby's hand and then kissed his palm, before he turned his attention to the blonde's neck and murmured against his skin.

"You look sexy either way, Bunny."

While one of his hands was still busy massaging Barnaby down there, his free hand slid below Barnaby's tee to push it up and he started fondling one of his nipples while sucking on the other one. He began kneeding and massaging Barnaby's whole chest and upper body, before his mouth followed up by licking and sucking on the smooth skin, effectively working his way downwards.

Barnaby whimpered. All of this just felt too good and Kotetsu's firm grip around his cock was just heavenly.

"Uh! This is too much, Kotetsu-san. Forget about the foreplay, just get inside of me. Hurry."

Kotetsu smiled and kissed the blonde on his belly before he looked up to him from below with a grin.

"I'm an old man, Bunny, I need a bit of time to recharge, even if you turn me on greatly."  
Seeing the nearly wounded look in the blonde's eyes, Kotetsu crawled up and let their skin brush against each other in the motion. Back at eye level again, Kotetsu gave Barnaby a kiss to his forehead and then licked the blonde's pavilion of the ear before lightly tugging on his earlobe and murmuring: "I've never done it with a man, Bunny. Don't I need to prepare you or something? Can't believe you can get wet on your own like a woman could."

That seemed to make Barnaby remember something and he reached out to the side of his bed with one hand, effectively activating a small drawer embed into the bed, which slid out and revealed a bottle of unknown content and some condoms that Barnaby took out and held infront of Kotetsu's nose.

"Oh, what's this?"

He could identify the condoms of course, the new thing was that bottle labelled 'lube'. Kotetsu knew some people used it even in straight sex for whatever reasons there were. Barnaby looked a bit uncertain at him while he got rid of his cargo pants, which belied his earlier enthusiasm. Kotetsu smiled warmly.

"Do you want me to apply that to you?"

Barnaby nodded at first and pulled his underwear down, too, but then shook his head like being struck by a memory.

"Maybe I should shower first after all... Although I showered just a few hours ago right after training today and I didn't... since... uh..."

"What are you mumbling there, Bunny, I can't hear you." Kotetsu nudged his temple in an attempt to calm him down.

"Nothing, just give that back, I'll do it myself after all." He snatched the items away from Kotetsu who was thrusted away now. "You can just look at me if you want to. If not, look away." Barnaby's face showed a very healthy colour again.

Kotetsu was baffled by the sudden change of plans, but guessed it would be better to let Barnaby do what he thought was right since he didn't want to make mistakes that might ruin everything now. And watching a hot blonde getting ready for Kotetsu to take him? That might be quite enjoyable. So Kotetsu sat back and gave Barnaby room to spread his legs, before the blonde's lube-coated fingers found his own entrance and were pushed inside little by little.

Kotetsu never would have thought that watching a guy fingering himself might be be that hot. He swallowed hard as he saw Barnaby's fingers move in and out of himself and his ears perked up listening to the delicious sounds the blonde made. His view still fixated on his partner's action, Kotetsu took off his tie, shook out of his vest and shirt and only dropped his gaze to get out of his pants. When he looked back to the panting and wriggling Barnaby, his cock told him 'recharge complete and going into leak-mode now', as it stood fully erected again.

Looking away for a second in an attempt to calm down a bit he caught Barnaby's questioning eyes. Maybe Barnaby had been afraid to have put Kotetsu off by doing this. For all the blonde knew his partner was straight as ever after all. But Kotetsu looked back at him not at all turned off, quite the contrary, his eyes were devouring him while he waited and Barnaby's blood boiled all the more.

"Kotetsu-san, enter me now."

Kotetsu didn't need to be asked twice this time and grabbed Barnaby's knees to position himself infront of his entrance. By adjusting his own position, Barnaby's hands brushed over the condoms scattered on the bed and he was still sane enough to hand one to Kotetsu. The older man took the little bag, tore it open with his teeth and rolled the condom over his cock in a swift motion, before resuming his earlier action. But then Kotetsu abruptly stopped as he realized something.

This was the perfect chance to make his wet dreams come true. For all the nice view Barnaby gave off when he faced him as he lay on his back, Kotetsu wanted to watch those shoulder muscles work so much.

"Bunny, could you turn around? I'd like to take you from behind."

Barnaby didn't understand why he should change his position now of all times but he agreed without arguing so as not to delay the moment he waited for any longer. He rolled onto his stomach and lifted his ass and Kotetsu couldn't resist to kiss the firm mounds infront of him before he attempted to position himself again. But he had his doubts about Barnaby being wet enough and he disliked the thought of hurting the blonde for his own pleasure, so he fished for the lube still laying on the bed and smeared a generous amout of fluid on his coated dick. Better save than sorry.

"Stop torturing me, old man and do it already." Barnaby's voice sounded strained but Kotetsu quit it with a chuckle and a playful slap to the other's buttcheek that made Barnaby wince.

"What a wanton bunny."

Enough with the words. Before Barnaby could utter a new plea to hurry it up, Kotetsu moved forwards and entered Barnaby in one go up to the hilt. The blonde tensed up against his will as he felt all of Kotetsu inside of him so suddenly, but he tried to relax his muscles as soon as the other stopped moving, waiting for him to adjust.

"So tight... Bunny... Do I hurt you?"

"N-No, just wait, wait for a moment."

It had been a while since Barnaby had allowed a man to enter him. He had been too busy for any kind of relationship lately, even for one-night-stands that would divert him temporarily. And he had yearned for no one but Kotetsu, but his partner's cock was big enough to give him trouble relaxing, even though he wanted him so much - maybe that was part of the problem.

Kotetsu seemed to recognize his problems and bent forwards carefully to kiss his back in a soothing way. His beard scraping over Barnaby's skin made a pleasent sort of shiver running down the blonde's back and left goosebumps all over it.

Kotetsu noticed that Barnaby began to relax and cautiously started to move. It was hard for him to tame his lust, but he could only imagine how awkward it might feel to accept another man inside oneself from behind so he tried not to rush it. Instead, he listened to the way Barnaby breathed and moaned and he waited for the moment he hit a moan with a purr in it to shove himself in deeper at a certain angle.

"Ah, nh, Kotetsu-san, a little more... to the left."

More to the left? Was it more pleasant there for Barnaby? Kotetsu tried to move by the blonde's directions and finally hit a spot that made Barnaby cry out in pleasure.

"Hoh~ Bunny, did it really feel that good there?"

Barnaby's glazed eyes looking back at Kotetsu over his shoulder told him that he was right, which fired him up to try hitting the same spot again and again, thrusting harder with every try.

Soon he had Barnaby moaning and panting beneath him and his back was beaded in sweat with his shoulders working hard to join the other's hip movements as he thrusted backwards when Kotetsu thrusted forwards, portraying the sweetest implementation of the older man's wet dreams to perfection.

"Bunny, Bunny." Oh it felt so damn good.

But was Barnaby really feeling as good as he showed it to him just by being taken from behind? Kotetsu couldn't really believe it and wanted to increase the pleasure for his partner, so he grabbed the blonde's cock and massaged it again. Barnaby's outcry of joy was pitched unusually high to Kotetsu's ears as the blonde squirmed beneath him and grabbed fistful of the sheets.

"Ah! No, Kotetsu-san, don't or I'll come!"

But that was the point. His voice sounded hoarse as he told him:

"Come for me, Bunny. I want you to come."

Their hips slapped together frantically now, all rhythm was broken and only the desire to finally climax was left in both of them. Kotetsu's eyes were still fixated on Barnaby's shoulders and he couldn't resist any longer to bent forwards and bite Barnaby's neck. Barnaby answered him with a choked moan and got even tighter around his cock, making it nearly painful for Kotetsu to move, but he couldn't stop now. He thrust once, twice more inside the tight heat of the blonde before Barnaby finally came all over the bedding, clenching his ass even more and sending Kotetsu over the edge as well.

Their tensed up bodies started to relax just slowly, Barnaby's arms giving way before everything else and Kotetsu leant over him to lick the bite marks he had left on the blonde's pale skin. Barnaby chuckled.

"Never thought you were the type to mark your lover during sex, Kotetsu-san."

Kotetsu hummed and nuzzled his neck.

"You just can't imagine how long I've wanted to make you mine."

Barnaby was relaxed enough to enable Kotetsu to pull out now, so he could snuggle up to the blonde and kiss him.

"In the end you are back to being a cuddle bear. Not that I mind."

That said, Barnaby enjoyed his new shower of kisses and pulled Kotetsu into a warm embrace.

* * *

After a while, when Kotetsu had almost been lulled to sleep, something dawned on him.

"Say, Bunny... I know it's kinda late but are we dating now?"

Barnaby blinked and met his partner's eyes in surprise, before he frowned and scoffed at him.

"If we aren't dating after all of this I'm going to kick you into the next hospital, old man."

"Che, Bunny-chan is totally not cute again."


End file.
